


Taste Me

by GoldenQueenx



Series: Roni/Weaver fanfics [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral, Sex, Smut, bartop, prompt, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenQueenx/pseuds/GoldenQueenx
Summary: Prompt via tumblr Weaver and Roni + Tongue. Pure smut.





	Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

> Via a prompt on Tumblr by Anon. weaver and roni + tongue (find more prompts/etc at .com)
> 
> Note: I do not own anything pertaining to OUAT. Enjoy!

No matter how many times they had each other, no matter the moments they gave into their deepest and most carnal desires, each time sent warmth and desire into the right places. Their skin as if it craved the very touch of the other, mouth watering at the thought of claiming skin, lips trembling at the very whisper of pleasure, hands aching to touch and to knead every inch. Utter and pure desire, need. It had become their secret that they intended on keeping so as they would never be bothered with anyone's opinions or thoughts on the matter.

"Tell me…" His mouth claimed her neck, tongue snaking out between his kiss swollen lips to taste her skin. Swirling it in slow circles, reveling in the scent of her as he inhaled it into his lungs, hands holding her close to his body on top of that damn bar of hers. The one she insisted they should stay off of due to health regulations. _fuck regulations.  
_

"…mmm, tell you what?" She asked, mind in a haze at the feeling of the warmth radiating from his body. His tongue sending a chill down her spine in the most arousing manner she thought possible. "… _hmm_." Fingers moved down his back, gripping at his leather jacket, tugging but not wanting it to slide from his shoulders, not yet. The feel of the leather against her skin almost too much to handle.

He groaned, gripping her hips and pulling her closer still. Erection brushing against the warmth between her legs. His pants were already around his ankles, but they were not yet connected. Having been savoring the exploration of her body. Naked, perfect atop the chilled surface, legs wrapped around his waist. "..what you want.."

A smile etched along her mouth, lips pulling back to reveal her teeth as lashes batted against cheeks, a hand leaving his back long enough to pull his face towards hers. "Kiss me…taste me…" In that instant, he claimed her mouth with his. Lips prodding hers apart so he could slip that tongue of his through to hers, dancing, writhing, coaxing a needy cry from deep within her chest to rise and fall into his mouth. Her hot breaths mixing with his and he could swear he was getting drunk on the air leaving her lungs, sounds of pleasure, body heat, taste… _fuck_.

Breaking their kiss, he began planting slow kisses along her cheek, earlobe, jaw, neck, chin all the while his tongue trailing, tasting, leaving evidence of his mouth on her skin. His hands gripped her waist, fingers tingling at the feel of her ribs expanding as she greedily inhaled breaths into her shaking frame. He too could feel his legs beginning to tremble, the height in which their arousal had peaked was mind numbing, earth shattering and yet he couldn't bring himself to enter her. Not yet. Not until… He leaned her back just enough so that she could prop herself up on her elbows. Reaching down, he brought her legs up and over his shoulders. His mouth doing the same as before but this time along her calf, the inside of her left thigh…her right… until he found his destination at the apex of her legs. Slowly, he took in a deep breath and held it as he inched closer - then placing one hand to her warmth, he parted her folds with soft fingers to reveal her hooded clit and with controlled breaths he exhaled.

Her stomach trembled, arms shook as that familiar feeling deep between her legs ached, cold chills coating her skin, her lips parting with a wanton pout. She took in a deep breath, holding it in her chest. Feeling her her muscles twitch, ribs burn at the need to let it out. As soon as she felt his tongue stroke between her folds and up over her clit, that was when she used that breath to let out a sigh of relief. Having held off on anything as stimulating as this for as long as they had, their minds weren't thinking right, their bodies were in need of any bit of touch. She arched her back, placed her weight onto trembling arms and thrust against his mouth at the second stroke of his tongue that went from her clit down to her core. "Taste me.." she moaned, head tilted back, eyes clamped shut. "..please.."

The magic word he loved to hear from those venomous lips sent his tongue where she seemed to want it. He thrust it into her warmth, lapping up the juices, curling and twisting inside of her. She tasted like heaven. Something he could in all honesty never get enough of and hoped she would continue to need him in this way for the rest of eternity. _Fuck his pride. Fuck the need to refuse to allow him this one weakness._

Her tongue snaked out to run along her lips, wetting the kiss swollen skin in a last ditch effort at some relief, just the simplest feeling sending bolts of electricity all over. Warmth radiating through her veins. And the feeling of his tongue moving back to her bundle of nerves nearly sent her flat on her back as her arms began trembling so much they almost gave out. "I can't take it." She cried out, hands itching to dig into his skin, his shoulder blades. "Weaver, I-I need.." She bit her tongue as his sped up against her, moving at the rhythm that sent her mind into a sated sleep and her body into a frenzy. She wriggled against him as the ache deep in her belly ignited into a full fledged flame. "Fuck yes, yes yes yes yes." The only words her mouth could utter before her mouth clamped shut, she sucked in her bottom lip and bit down enough to taste blood. Her hips bucked against him, her hands pressing hard against the surface and her thighs tightening around his head. Her orgasm hit her like being doused in hot honey all along her skin, warm and inviting, and so perfectly sweet.

He reached out, gripping onto her back and taking the weight off of her arms to try and help her as she rode out her orgasm until her body began to tremble at the sensitivity. Once he felt her shift, her hands coming to grip his arms, he stood up back in between her legs as he had been before.

Her legs wrapped back around his waist and she reached down, grasping his heated flesh and giving it two strokes for good measure. Not that he really needed it considering his shaft was harder than she had ever felt it, but the warmth of her hand was very much welcome as a sigh of content escaped his glistening lips. She then positioned him at her entrance, one hand on his heated flesh and the other on his shoulder. Using her legs around his waist, she pulled him into her. Lifting her legs slightly higher, he then pushed himself to the hilt. His entire length sheathed by her wet warm walls. "Fuck, you feel good. Beyond good. I can't think…" His hands gripped her hips now as he began a slow agonizing rhythm. With each thrust, she exhaled. Every time he pulled his hips back, an inhale. The sound itself set his nerve endings on fire, the sheer erotic sight of her heavy lidded eyes and those parting lips adding to the flame burning through him. "I won't last long." He warned, dipping his head close to hers, tongue snaking out to slide along her parted lips. Just tasting, tasting and relishing in the feel of her.

"Come on, _detective_ , show me _how much you_ like this.." She groaned, coaxing him into giving in, her hands sliding down to grip the soft skin of his ass, helping his thrusts pick up and angle each one perfectly so that it stroked that one spot deep within her. "…I _want_ you to…I _need_ it… _please_.."

He thrust into her now with abandon, hands gripping wherever he could all the while holding her against him, craving her touch.. her taste… As his body shuttered against hers, thrusts becoming shallow, his shaft twitching inside of her before spilling warmth into her core, he muffled his own noises with her mouth, tongue lashing out at hers trying savor her taste while his mind began to haze over. Her core clenching around him, the thrusts having pulled her up into bliss once more.

And as they stilled, their mouths continued to move with one another, tongues dancing and twisting, they couldn't help but think this wouldn't be the last time on this surface nor had it been their first.

_The End._


End file.
